


Post-coital Musings

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Remus after sex. A series of 7 (that's the magic number) drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-coital Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WWOM Challenge authors choice #212 - drabble drabble everywhere challenge - any pairing - any length(double drabble, triple drabble,):Light and happy, dark and brooding, post me a 100-1000 word slice of life ficcie.
> 
> These are JKR's characters, not mine! I make no money from this.

“Water water everywhere but not a drop to drink.”

“Hmm?” Lazily, Remus turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see Snape approaching the bed where Remus lay on his chest. His arse on display burned happily from his lover’s abuse, and his mind still danced in and out of the high, high spaces of bliss he’d been so expertly transported to.

“You tease. Tired me out.” Snape laid himself down on the bed, stretching out alongside Remus, matching his length and raising him an extra inch. But he was dressed already where Remus was still naked and basking.

 

*

 

Remus’ finger traced Snape’s jawline. It caught a lock of the black hair, twisting, twirling, playing like he owned it. Snape rested a hand on the small of Remus’ back. “You’re beautiful.”

“I’m scarred,” Remus countered.

“That’s why you’re beautiful.”

“I could glamor them away.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Only Remus had more scars—physical and emotional—than Snape. At times, that seemed the reason they were together. But during sex their dynamics fit into place so well, with Snape’s desire to control and Remus’ yearning to belong, all Remus could wonder was how it had taken so long to realize.

 

*

 

“Desert island,” Remus murmured, his finger sliding over Snape’s soft lips. They moved against the pad of his finger and puckered slightly to kiss his skin. Warmth slid down Remus’ arm and back. He fought to keep his mind from slipping entirely into bliss. “Length of stay is indeterminate. And you only have three items to survive with. What three?”

“You, you, and… you?”

Remus smiled and his fingers found Snape’s neck, grazing over the sharp Adam’s apple, resting on the gentle nape, skirting around the edge of the shirt collar. “I’m curious.”

“All right.” Snape considered his answer carefully.

 

*

 

His first thought was of his potions cabinet, his fine cauldrons and stores of ingredients, with which he could make almost anything or cure almost anything. But he assumed Remus would not allow him the whole cabinet and gauging one ingredient’s usefulness against another was a mental game he could not possibly win.

“I suppose I could make a cauldron out of a coconut if I had to. But I’d need my wand, certainly.”

Sliding his fingers up, Remus applied just a smidgeon of pressure to spot behind Snape’s ear that soothed and pleased the man into smiling. “That’s one.”

 

*

 

A wand would produce light, provide safety, and transfigure items into just about anything—a mattress for his bad back, a game of chess for amusement, a canopy to keep the rains away. But magic could not create food or drink. “A good bottle of fine Scotch, preferably a dusty one from the back of Minerva’s cabinet. Something rich, perhaps aged in a sherry wood cask.”

“Didn’t know you were such a connoisseur.”

“M’not. But I would require something of quality to distract me from the fact that I’m trapped on a desert island.”

“That’s two. And your third item?”

 

*

 

As Snape lost himself in thought, Remus’ fingers stroked his cheek absentmindedly. Snape’s hand still lay heavy on the man’s back, holding him close. He thought about the toys beneath their bed and what fun they might have in the hot sand. Surely a desert island would come equipped with switches for striking and vines for tying.

He considered selecting a book, but choosing a favorite volume proved too dangerous. Once again, his mind travelled to the realm of food and drink. “I suppose I’d have to go with chocolate to keep you happy, wouldn’t I?”

“I’m there, am I?”

 

*

 

Grinning, Snape’s hand lifted and struck, gently swatting Remus’ arse.

Remus gave a startled cry, but a jolt of pleasure took hold. He nuzzled his pillow, hands grasping at bedsheets.

“I wouldn’t go anywhere without you.”

A kiss touched Remus’ temple and Remus stilled, the dizzy, happy feeling spreading throughout, taking control of his mind now. He drifted, as if riding in a boat on the waves, bobbing, enduring, feeling every movement Snape brought forth. Arms were tight around him, anchoring him to the world, keeping him secure and safe. Remus turned his head to accept kiss after deep kiss.


End file.
